Stepping into Darkness
by xXalovemXx
Summary: Amelia Rose has nothing to loose. So she becomes a Death Eater to fight in the war. Then she meets Draco Malfoy. How will things go from there?


Amelia Jones remembered the night vividly. She had managed to contact the Dark Lord to let him know that she wished to join him. He seemed skeptical about a girl from Bauxbotoms Academy for Girls wanting to be let into his army. He arranged to meet with her and found her intrusting. She had dark curly hair and piercing green eyes that shown with determination. He attitude proved that she was fearless and tough skinned but not stupid. Clever. She was about sixteen and was not going to give up on becoming a Death Eater until she died. Which was very likely if the Dark Lord didn't like her.

The meeting went well. He turned her then. She would never forget the agonizing pain she felt when the Dark Mark was burned onto her sensitive skin. Like her arm was dipped in a pit of lava. She tried to hold in her screams but couldn't manage and soon began screeching and sobbing at the rough touch of the Dark Lord and the burning pain. She shivered the memory of it. But even after that she still had the fire in her eye and she was ready to prove herself to the ruthless Death Eaters at Malfoy Manner this eve. There would be a meeting in which Voldemort would introduce her.

She was given instructions to disapperate into the house and do what she needed to get ready. The Dark Lord would already be there and would be able to tell Lucius and the others not to freak out at the noise she would make. She had just appeared in the Manson. It was huge and beautiful. Full of Slytherin and pureblood pride around every corner. She was impressed as she walked upstairs to find a guest room that would be hers. Voldemort had told her to find one to her liking and make it hers. She would be staying here from now on.

She finally walked into a room with elegant blue curtains and bedspread. There was a desk and towering bookshelf. It was perfect. She put her two trunks and screech owl down and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath. It smelled like honey in the room. It was a new beginning. She noticed that her room had an attached bathroom and she did a little happy dance. She found her boom box, a muggle device that she was very fond of, and popped in a mix CD with upbeat songs on it. She turned the shower on and got in. The music was up much too loud, just the way she liked it.

Draco Malfoy walked into his home with his parents and Bellatrix. He immediately heard loud music coming from a room upstairs. He turned to his father to see a look that showed he was just as confused as he was. The only other person in the house that they knew of was The Dark Lord and he was definitely the source of the loud dance music. No. Definitely not. Draco and his father found the Dark Lord siting at the head or a long, gray table in the meeting room. He sat with his snake around his neck, eyes closed, and hands folded. Draco felt his father stiffen slightly and heard him clear his throat. Voldemort opened his eyes and gave Lucius a questioning look.

"M- My Lord. I was wondering if you knew who was making the noise upstairs." His father said softly, head bowed.

"Ah. She is loud, isn't she. Yes. You will have to wait. In five minutes have everyone be in this room seated. I shall explain then." He hissed, closing his eyes dismissing him. Draco and his father walked out of the room after bowing their heads in respect. Draco wondered who "she" could be. Someone he knew? Maybe. He saw his house full of Death Eaters once again. His home was being used as a gathering place. He silently cursed to himself and walked back upstairs to his room.

He happened to glance to his left to see a closed door. He opened it and heard the music louder than ever. The bathroom door was shut and probably locked. Two trunks were set next to a bed covered in blue blankets, and an owl was in it's cage on an expensive walnut desk. He walked out and silently shut the door. Who could it be? A Hogwarts student? He looked at the clock and quickly changed his clothes and ran down the stairs. Whoever it was, they were going to be late.

Draco found a seat next to his father in the meeting room. Bellatrix, his family, Yaxely, the Carrows, Snape, Igor Karkeroff, Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, Dolohov, and many others were seated around the long table. Voldemort sat with his hands folded. He Looked around his table and then said through thin lips.

"I think our loud new friend is running late." And he chuckled darkly to himself.

Amelia got out of the shower and saw that she was already a few minutes late. She shrugged to herself. _If I am already late might as well not rush. _She thought pulling on some dark skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that made her dark mark stand out. She liked it. It made her feel powerful. She went into the bath room and blowed her hair dry, making her an extra ten minutes late. Just to be experimental she straitened her curly black hair, making it even longer ans silky smooth and straight. She decided she liked it and threw on some makeup. She did a once over and walked out of the room.

She walked silently down the descending steps and wondered what would be waiting in the room full of Death Eaters. She has her wand in a place easily accessible in case of hexes coming her way. She walked into the room and saw a room mostly taken up by a big gray table, Voldemort at the head, a snake around his neck.

She stood tall, head up and shoulders back as all of the heads turned to look at her. She noticed some peculiar looking faces. She looked strait into the Dark Lord's cold, icy eyes. Daring him to do something. She saw him smirk and say in a cold voice.

"So you _have_ decided to join us." He said smirking. "I thought you were going to stay in that bathroom forever." He continued causing some other people to smirk.

"Trust me. I have considered staying in a hot shower many times in my life. Sometimes, like now for insistence, I wish I had. It is dreadfully cold in here." She said giving him a cold look. She wasn't afraid. Nothing scared her anymore.

"Are you saying you are regretting joining us?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I just regret walking into this cold room." She said taking a seat closest to her. She looked to her left and saw a platinum blonde haired boy, about her age. She gave him a cold stare and turned back to the Dark Lord.

"Everyone this is Amelia Jones. She is a new Death Eater. She will be staying here in the Manor." Voldemort said not loosing eye contact with Amelia. "And I think to welcome her we should give her a task." He smiled wickedly at her. It wasn't going to be good. She just knew. "But what to give our new member... how about you go to Hogwarts and get sorted and all of that. Pick a mudblood. And kill it." He said looking into the girl's green eyes. Waiting for a sign of submission or fear at having to kill someone. Instead he got this response.

"As you wish, My Lord." She said and stood up. "Are we done here? I would like to leave." She asked looking again into the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Yes. I think we are." He said softly, dismissing everyone else.

Draco heard his father hissing at the Dark Lord through the heavy door. He was complaining about the girl, Amelia.

"My Lord, She can not possibly be good for us. She shows no respect and acts extremely arrogant. And you want her to stay in my house? My Lord, she is loud and will obviously have a hard time following the rules of my house." He heard his father say.

"Do not question me, Lucius. Just follow orders." He said. That dismissed him. Draco quickly scurried into the kitchen where he saw his mother talking to his aunt, Bellatrix, who was apparently staying for dinner which a few house elves cooking.

"Hello, Draco." She said softly. He nodded as he saw his pale faced father walk in. He shook his head and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"We are just going to have to deal with the girl." He murmured. Then he turned to Draco. He stiffened. He was going to ask Draco to do something, Draco just knew it. Draco razed his eyebrows waiting for his father to stay something. "Draco... wold you mind going and telling our... permanent guest the rules of the house and that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Tell her not to be late." He said the last part slightly angrily.

Draco sighed and nodded. He didn't have a choice. In pureblood families, the father was the head. No one questioned them. You just did as you were told. He walked up the long stairs and hummed the catchy, annoying tune the girl was playing earlier.

Amelia sat on her comfortable bed and thought about the meeting. It had gone... it had been interesting. That was a good word for it. She showed no submission to the Dark Lord which she very well could have gotten killed for. She didn't particularly care. She had joined the Death Eater's in the first place as a last resort. She had lost her family in a tragic accident, thus giving her nothing at home. At her old school she was written off as a depressed witch who had no life left in her. Fighting in the war seemed ideal to her in comparison to her other options. Might as well fight on the rebel side. The side that did something.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of feet walking up the stairs. Mostly everyone had left, she guessed, because there were very few voices to be heard coming from the enormous rooms downstairs. She looked at her closed door and noticed that she failed to lock it. She saw the nob twist and a blonde-haired boy popped his head in.

He walked in when he saw that I noticed him. He was tall. Probably a few inches taller than her. His blonde hair fell in his face, he was pale but it worked for him. He was lean but not muscular, though she doubted he was weak. He looked strong. As she continued to look at him she saw a smirk spread across his face that ticked her off.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." He said and mock posed for her.

"Believe me. If I wanted a picture I would have taken one already. There must be a reason you are in my room." She said not letting him mock her. No. No way.

"Ah, well, my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy and I am the son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They own this Manson and would like me to inform you of some rules we have here in the Manor." He said coming out of his pose.

I nodded at him to continue.

"Anything my father says goes. No questions asked. You just do it. Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange will be staying with us and we are to obey them as well. Snape is your potions master at Hogwarts and a good friend of my father. Bellatrix is my aunt. Dinner is served at five thirty sharp every night unless you are told otherwise. You are to be seated at the table by then in proper dinner attire. You can tell the house elves to do whatever you want but whatever you do, DO NOT give them clothes. Any at all. Oh, and no love interests in your room under any circumstances. I don't think that last one will apply to you since you seem keen on staying a lonely hag forever." He said with a smirk. "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. Are you always an arrogant, bloody git?" I asked with a fake, sweet smile.

"You bet!" He said cheerfully and skipped out of the room like an idiot child.


End file.
